Sirius Escape
by CoolCoke
Summary: 12 years ago, Sirius wathced everything getting screwed up. Now he has a chance to make it alrigh... Prisoner of Azkaban in Sirius' PoV. First fanfiction. Rated T, cause I'm paranoid..


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction ever I've written. *Yaaay! I'm not sure if I'll continue, but I have no reason to not. Since I have summervacation I have time to continue ^^. This chapter is going to be a bit sad, cause Sirius is in Azkaban and everything. I'm planning to take the whole Prisoner of Azkaban book in Sirius' POV.  
>I should maybe start the story. But there's two things before i start.<br>1. There's alot of grammar mistakes here. I know there is – I just don't know where they are. This story is written in Norwegian, and translated on google (my best friend. But all friends have mistakes, and...)  
>2. I don't own any character or anything else who belongs to the Harry Potter world. That belongs to J. K. Rowling.<strong>

**Chapter 1. Escape**

Pictures fell through the otherwise quite foggy brain to Sirius. Peter, with a knife, cut off his finger before he blew up the whole street to pieces, Lily's green eyes, staring up in his, forever gone into death's cold grip, Harry unknowingly laughing face, while Sirius himself was trying to convince Hagrid to let him take the boy, and James. His humor, his laughter, all the times the two had pulled a joke extra far, which made them get detenition almost every week. When he gave Sirius a look before they were pulled to each task, a look that only told Sirius two words. The mirrors.  
>Not even that had Sirius been allowed to keep when they took him away from the street where Peter had blown himself up. Sirius had laughed then. Laughter who told the department how absurd it was that he, Sirius Black had betrayed his best friend. Since the first day on the train. Soon the laughter had been turned into desperate screams of pain. James was dead. Totally and completely dead. And he, Sirius, had been accused of the murder. And little Harry Potter, James' son had been taken from him, perhaps learned to fear the name of Sirius Black.<br>The photos from the past disappeared and let him sit back with a gray wall against him, and tears in the large dog eyes.  
>Innocent, innocent, innocent ... Sirius thought to himself as he turned back into a human being, just to feel the Dementors cold press up against him. But the Padfoot inside he had strengthened him enough to fight against the cold and the sorrow. In a few hours at least.<br>Then Sirius heard voices outside of his cell.  
>"So this is when Sirius Black." A door opened at eye level on the heavy door and a face looked into.<br>"Hello, Minister of Magic," said Sirius and gave him a small smile. Not true of course, only a shadow of one. There were no smiles in Azkaban.  
>"Sirius Black," said Fudge, with a barely concealed hint of disgust in his voice. "I'm on a monthly inspection around in the cells."<br>"Yes, there's not much to inpect, I am quite bored," Sirius angled his head slightly so he could see what teh Minister had in his hand that held the door open. There was a newspaper, most likely today's edition of the Daily Prophet. A family stood and smiled at the black and white photograph on the front, but it was not their smiles that caught the attention of Sirius. It was a pretty well-known rat balanced on the shoulder of one of the boys. It was hard to tell from the angle Sirius saw it, but he could have swore that it was a toe missing from the rat left forepaw.  
>"Are you finished with the newspaper? You don't mind me take it? "Asked Sirius as he tried to keep his face in the quiet folds. "I really miss crosswords."<br>"No, I do not think will be a problem, I'm done," said Fudge, but it flew a lot of expressions of his face. Confusion, annoyance, suspicion. He handed Sirius newspaper and Sirius took it and turned up, almost without noticing that the hatch was closed and locked.  
>One sentence caught his attention; <em>Weasley family intends to spend a month in Egypt, until the new school year begins at Hogwarts, where five of the family's children currently are students.<em>  
>Until the new school year begins at Hogwarts ... The boy with the rat on the shoulder was at least 12 years, which meant that he was one of the five. And (Sirius was sure now) the rat could not be anything other than Peter Pettygrew. And he was going to be at Hogwarts, ready to kill Harry whenever he wanted. He was at Hogwarts, he was at Hogwarts... Peter, the traitor, was near the was not safe. Peter could kill him. Anytime.<br>The days and weeks slowly past. Sirius spent each of his awake moments to think out a plan. He should do it soon. In a few days maybe. Turn himself into Padfoot and escape when the Dementors came to give his evening meal. He would escape and avenge James and Lily. And do his godfather duty. Protect Harry.  
>A few steps outside the cell stopped his train of thought.<br>"He is at Hogwarts, you say? Bad news. Do you think he means Harry Potter?" The steps faded, and so did the voice. Sirius sighed heavily. He recognized the voice. It was Fudge. The Dementors were suspicious because of his dreams. He had to escape tonight.  
>Sirius knew exactly what he should do. He had planned this for weeks, and there were nothing that held him back. He turned into Padfoot right away and waited for the Dementors to come with the evening meal. When they finally arrived, they almost noticed that he passed them in dog form. Almost. It was very good sometimes, that the Dementors could not see, not to mention the fact that he was a animagus.<p>

Sirius ran faster now, he flew past the Dementors without feeling them. Or them feeling him. Obsession now had hold of him, and he had to sharpen his mind to keep them focused on the fact that he was not free yet. There was plenty of things that could go wrong from here. He was lucky so far. The Dementors had not bothered to lock up all the doors to his cell just to give him food. He ran down an aisle. The soft paws made almost no sound.  
>Then, Sirius halt the sprint he had, for he was now faced to a wall. He had run right on a dead end. The wall had only one tiny window up in doble Padfoot size. But on the floor under the window there were added many wooden boxes. They were arranged so he could climb up on boxes and on the window. Sirius looked at the window. It was possible to get through. Maybe not for a man, but for a thin dog could be a possibility.<br>Sirius put his left front feet on the lowest box and began to climb. When he came up to the last box, he stood for a second and hesitated. It was high to jump out of the box to the window, but Sirius had no intention of giving up now. He took off and jumped on the small window, so he pressed his head, the largest of the lean his body, through the window. The rest o his body quickly followed.  
>Outside there was an equally small windowsill as within, as Sirius was now balancing on. He took a deep breath and looked down. Far down below there was water. So he drew another deep breath and jumped.<br>The water closed around Sirius, and he swam toward the surface. When he finally broke through, and could feel the cold air in the fur, he couldn't hold back a high bark.  
>He was free. After 12 years locked up, innocent, he was free. Free to go wherever he wanted. And perhaps most importantly, free to take his revenge on Peter.<br>Sirius looked over the sea. Triumph could come later. He had to get away from on the horizon he saw the light. Sirius began to swim.

**So, that was my first chapter on my first fanfiction. Yaay! And pleasepleaseplease review! I would really like you to tell me where I spelled something wrong. Or did a grammarmistake. Or anything else. I'm gonna try to not do the same mistake again. :P**


End file.
